Ihr anderer Sohn
by Trovia
Summary: Sirius läuft von daheim weg, James' Mutter trifft eine Entscheidung, und beide werden mit einem neuen Familienmitglied belohnt. Beinhaltet Moody, Amelia Bones, James, diverse Auroren und das Büro für unbefugte Zauberei. One-Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Sirius Black, James Potter und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. James' Mutter Jepedina gehört mir, genauso wie Teile des Plots, aber das ist eigentlich schon alles._

_Jepedina Potter ist ein Charakter meiner Geschichte „Mors Ante Infamiam", die vom ersten Krieg handelt. Wenn euch interessiert, wie es nach diesem One-Shot weitergeht oder wenn ihr mehr über Jepedina und die Auroren erfahren wollt, klickt euch in mein Profil und lest MAI. Wie immer habe ich die Geschichte aber so gestaltet, dass man sie auch für sich verstehen kann._

_Diese Geschichte war eine Elefantengeburt; ich habe sie dreimal geschrieben, bis ich mit ihr leben konnte... Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review und lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat :-). Und habt Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

**Ihr anderer Sohn**

* * *

_Juli 1977._

„Sirius? Ein _Todesser_?"

Die Worte hingen einen Augenblick lang in der unbehaglichen Stille, die ihnen folgten. Natürlich hatte Moody es nicht ausdrücklich _so _gesagt, aber auf der anderen Seite ließ sich schwer überhören, dass er es _gemeint _hatte. Jepedina Potter starrte einen Augenblick lang völlig verblüfft von ihm zu ihrer anderen Zweiten im Kommando, Amelia Bones, die den Anstand hatte, zumindest skeptisch ihre buschigen Augenbrauen zu kräuseln.

Doch Jepedina ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Immerhin arbeitete sie seit Jahren mit Amelia zusammen. Die unterschiedlichen Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Sekunden in ihr angesammelt hatten, entluden sich in einem kurzen, schnaubenden Lachen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Alastor."

Natürlich ließ sich auch Alastor Moody nicht beeindrucken. Als einziger von ihnen hatte er Platz genommen, als Jepedina die beiden in ihr Büro traktierte, und allein die überlegene Position im Sessel ließ ihn schon sehr überzeugend wirken. „Er ist ein _Black_", beharrte er jetzt in seiner üblichen knappen, muffigen Art, die Arme entschlossen vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, jetzt mehr denn je. Mir wird kein verdammter Black die Zentrale infiltrieren, so viel ist sicher!" Er schnaubte hörbar. Jepedina vermutete, dass er damit die Unglaublichkeit so ungeheurer Unwachsamkeit unterstreichen wollte.

Jetzt konnte die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale sich nicht davon abhalten, ihre Augen noch ein bisschen größer werden zu lassen, denn nun nickte hinter ihm auch noch Amelia bestärkend. Die ältere Aurorin hatte gelassen die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und machte ebenfalls einen ungemein kompetenten Eindruck. Jepedina hatte sie immer für diese Fähigkeit bewundert. „Alastor hat da einen _gewissen _Punkt, Jepedina", mischte sie sich ein wenig zögerlich ein, offenbar unzufrieden damit, Alastor dieses Mal zustimmen zu müssen. „Immerhin haben wir in diesem Jahr recht viele Bewerber, und es kann nicht schaden, wenn für denselben Platz ein vertrauenswürdigerer..."

Bones hatte es geschafft. Die ganze Situation war einfach surreal. Jepedina konnte nicht anders, als nun nur noch halb unterdrückt loszulachen. Amelia verstummte indigniert, und die Aurorin lehnte sich japsend gegen ihren Schreibtisch zurück. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich gefasst hatte.

„Nichts da", sagte sie schließlich so würdevoll, wie es ihr möglich war, und ebenso ernst. Ihr Blick schweifte vom einen ihrer Stellvertreter zum anderen, um sicherzugehen, dass beide andächtig genug lauschten und zusahen. Erst als sie ein zufrieden stellendes Stadium der Aufmerksamkeit erreicht hatte, griff sie hinter sich und schnappte sich das knappe Ablehnungsschreiben, mit dem die ganze Diskussion angefangen hatte.

Wenn der Junge ihr einfach _gesagt _hätte, dass er sich für das Aurorentraining bewerben wollte, hätte sie die Sache schneller und sauberer regeln können.

Jepedina warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament, das Moody bereit unterschrieben hatte. Nur der übliche Standarttext. „Sirius Black", sagte sie langsam und deutlich, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass jedes Wort durchkam. „wird zu den Aufnahmetests eingeladen und genauso bewertet wie jeder andere Bewerber. Wenn es sein muss" Ihre Stimme wurde kurz etwas lauter, um Moody abzuwürgen, der zu Protest ansetzte. „bürge ich selbst für ihn."

Amelias dunkle Augenbrauen neigten sich einander dichter entgegen, und Jepedina zerknüllte das Pergament zu einem sorgfältigen Ball. Generationen alte, vererbte potter'sche Jägerreflexe schimmerten durch, als sie es aus dem Handgelenk in den Kamin warf, wo es innerhalb von Sekunden in grell züngelnde Flammen aufging.

Sehr zufrieden sah Jepedina wieder auf. Sie konnte sich plötzlich nicht zurückhalten, Alastor Moody zuzuzwinkern.

„Und glaub mir, Sirius Black wird einen hervorragenden Auroren abgeben. Genau dein Material, Moody." Sie grinste. „Du wirst ihn hassen."

Moody schnaubte erneut.

* * *

_April 1976._

Als Jepedina an diesem bestimmten Tag zur Arbeit kam, brach gerade Ostern an, und sie hatte Sirius Black erst ein einziges Mal getroffen, denn James hatte ihn im vorherigen Sommer zu ihnen eingeladen. Sie dachte noch immer, er sei nichts als ein höflicher und etwas distanzierter Junge mit ausgezeichneten Manieren, der der... _Dubiosität_ seiner Familie tatsächlich zu entgehen schien. Doch natürlich dachte Jepedina an diesem Tag nicht an die Freunde ihres Sohnes. Sie dachte nicht einmal an James, obwohl sie sich ärgerte, in der einen freien Schicht weder ihn noch ihren Ehemann getroffen zu haben.

Stattdessen sah sie durch das Aurorenbüro, als sie es betrat, und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass es seit kaum drei Monaten _ihr _Büro mit _ihren _Auroren war. Sie sah Alice Longbottom mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen ununterbrochen gähnen und ahnte, wie sie selbst aussah. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass eine interessante Verkettung von Umständen sie abrupt von Moodys Untergebener zu seiner Vorgesetzten gemacht hatte. Dann ermahnte sie sich, dass sie langsam wach werden sollte, denn immerhin wartete Arbeit, und immerhin herrschte Krieg.

Der Tag schien ruhig zu sein, wie ein Blick dem erfahrenen Aurorenauge sofort verriet. Man sah es an der Menge der Eulen, der Anzahl der verlassenen Bürozellen und an den kleinen Versammlungen, die sich an solchen ruhigen Tagen an zentralen Stellen zu bilden pflegten. Trotzdem nagte etwas an ihr, und auch wenn es der Ärger darüber sein könnte, nicht einfach auf der Couch im Büro geschlafen zu haben, wusste Jepedina intuitiv, dass es einer _dieser _Tage werden würde.

Seufzend riss sie sich zusammen und steuerte den Ablageschrank an, wo Benjy Fenwick und ihr zweitältester Veteran, Ernest Diggory, in ein intensives Gespräch verwickelt waren. Sie musste nur wenige Worte aufschnappen, um zu wissen, dass es um die Wimbourner Wespen ging.

„Wie war der Tag bisher?", fragte sie müde und hielt sich nicht mit Höflichkeit oder gar Begrüßungen auf, die beide in den letzten Monaten aus der Mode geraten waren, während sie nach dem viel zu hohen Pergamentstapel in ihrem Fach griff.

Ernest zuckte mit den Schultern. Trotz des sporadischen Graus, das sich langsam in seinen ohnehin spärlichen Haaren zeigt, wirkte er widerlich wach und munter. „Ungewöhnlich ruhig eigentlich. Wir hatten Fehlalarme, aber nichts Ernstes. Prewett, Vance und Loony sind mit ihren Teams unterwegs und alle im Zeitplan."

Jepedina unterdrückte ein Seufzen, und Benjy Fenwick verdrehte die Augen. Fehlalarme. Seit das Ministerium endlich den Kriegszustand ausgerufen hatte, amüsierte die Bevölkerung sich mit Fehlalarmen. „Die Leute haben Angst", stellte der junge Auror fest, was sie alle schon wussten, und blies sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Wir Zeit, dass dieser Crouch den _Tagespropheten _unter Kontrolle bekommt und die Leute beruhigt."

Die Aurorin hätte unterschiedliche Antworten geben können - über ihren neuen Vorgesetzten kommentieren, Worte der Beruhigung äußern, die sowieso niemand hören wollte, oder Fenwick darauf hinweisen, dass _das_ nicht die Idee von Presse war. Stattdessen versuchte sie ihren Körper zu kontrollieren, der vehement nach Schlaf zu schreien begann, und stieß irgendeine Art von multifunktionalem „Rmpf" aus, während sie die Akten auf dem Arm zu balancieren begann und mit der freien Hand durchblätterte. Besser, es jetzt gleich hinter sich zu bringen. Diggorys und Fenwicks Geschnatter driftete in den Hintergrund.

Die Dolohow-Akte, und schon wieder kein Erfolg. Saussure, leichte Fortschritte hier. Drei Memos von Crouch. Eins von Meadowes. Ohne wirklich berufliches Interesse zog Jepedina es aus dem Stapel, weil sie jede Aufmunterung brauchen konnte, und wurde belohnt. Ein leichtes Grinsen glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie von einem Vorschlag an das Fluchbrecherbüro las, der antike aztekische Fluchfallen und Todesserhintern beinhaltete. Wie immer war Meadowes farbenfroh und morbide.

„Also, Potter, was hältst du von diesem neuen Treiber?" Ernest hatte sie angesprochen, in einem recht lobenswerten Versuch, sie in das Gespräch einzubeziehen, doch es war eine gescheiterte Mission. Jepedina hörte die Worte, doch für die Bedeutung hatte sie gerade keinen Platz. „Bei den Wespen? Dieser Bagman?"

Von links drängelte sich jemand, der sich als Alice erwies, an ihr vorbei, um den Schrank zu erreichen. Jepedina konnte gerade noch abwenden, dass ihr schiefer werdender Stapel einstürzte, und stöhnte dann, als die andere Aurorin eine Mappe in Moodys Fach legte, von dem sie zweifellos im Laufe des Tages in ihr eigenes wandern würde.

„Ludo Bagman?", mischte Longbottom sich enthusiastisch ein und schien ihre vorherige Müdigkeit sofort vergessen zu haben. Jepedina wünschte, sie hätte etwas, was denselben Effekt auf sie hatte wie Quidditch auf Alice. „Großartiger Treiber, Bagman. Hab ihn bei den Try-Outs für London gesehen, aber ich habe gleich gesagt, dass er in die Erste Liga gehört. Fragt Frank."

Dankbar, nun doch nichts über einen Treiber beisteuern zu müssen, von dem sie gehört hätte, fände sie noch Zeit für die Sportnachrichten, versuchte Jepedina ihre Papier unter dem Arm zu bündeln, ohne sie zu verlieren. Endlich instabil bepackt, nickte sie den Dreien zu und wandte sich zu Vektors... zu _ihrem _Büro um.

„Ach übrigens, Potter, Mafalda Hopfkirch hat vorhin nach dir gesucht!", rief Fenwick ihr noch nach, und die schlanke Aurorin artikulierte ein zweites „Rmpf" und stapfte davon. Erst nach mehreren Schritten drang in ihr noch nächtlich umnebeltes Gehirn vor, dass sie Mafalda Hopfkirch überhaupt nicht kannte, obwohl sie _glaubte, _von so jemandem in der Flohaufsicht gehört zu haben. Konnte nicht dringend sein. Wenn es wichtig war, würde sie sich wieder melden.

Und das tat sie in der Tat.

* * *

Für den Rest der Schicht diskutierte Jepedina Pläne. Alle Sorten von Plänen - Dienstpläne, Einsatzpläne, Teampläne, _alle _Pläne. Es war der Teil ihres Jobs, über den ihr vorher niemand etwas gesagt hatte. Als sie im Januar mitten im Gang ihren Orangensaft auf den Flur gespuckt hatte, weil der Chef sie ganz beiläufig fragte, ob sie nicht die Leitung der Zentrale übernehmen wollte, hätte sie nie geahnt, wie sehr sie Pläne _hassen_ würde. _Insbesondere, _weil Amelia sie liebte. Und Crouch. Sowieso, niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie _Crouch _in die AMS versetzen würden. 

All das und mehr geisterte ihr durch den Kopf, während sie versuchte, nicht einzuschlafen, und müde gegen ein Regal mit Gesetzestexten blinzelte. Die Gedanken wanderten nach hier und da, während sie halbherzig Bones lauschte.

„Wenn wir Dearborn Diggory zuteilen, müssen wir aber einen Ersatz für Vance finden, und Moody _besteht _auf seinem alten Team", fuhr Amelia gerade sehr besorgt von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches aus fort. Sie schien weder Jepedinas Konzentrationsprobleme wahrzunehmen, noch die Beine ihrer Vorgesetzten, die nur Zentimeter von ihrem Pergament entfernt auf der Tischplatte ausliefen. Amelia hatte viele dieser bewundernswerten Eigenschaften. Jepedina wunderte sich manchmal, warum genau sie Aurorin geworden war, wenn sie sich so nach Papier sehnte.

Jetzt schien ihre Stellvertreterin eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Dann lassen wir Dearborn, wo er ist, und tauschen einen der Junioren zu Diggory?", versuchte sie es träge und bemerkte kaum, dass der Kommentar als halbe Frage herauskam. In Gedanken war sie jetzt bei der Todesseraktivität in Exeter, die einer der neuen Junioren, dieser Shacklebolt gerade bestätigt hatte. Guter Ermittler, Shacklebolt, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Dolohow lebte in Exeter... Dann dachte sie daran, dass Tobias, ihr Mann ihr versprochen hatte, für Ostern sein berühmtes Irish Stew zu kochen, weil James daheim war.

Jepedinas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf - Amelia starrte sie offenbar durchdringend an. Weil sie keine Energie darauf verschwenden wollte, ihren Kopf aus der bequemen Position auf der Sessellehne zu bewegen, stellte die Aurorin sich den Blick vor - ein bisschen ärgerlich-mütterlich, ganz Amelia Bones. Sie seufzte innerlich. Sie wusste, sie konnte das durchschauen, und dass die Lösung auf der Hand liegen würde, wenn sie nur ein wenig wacher wäre.

„Damit hat das Drama doch erst angefangen! Wenn Dearborn bei Prewett bleibt, hat er keine Zeit mehr für seine eigenen Fälle. Wer soll dann die Dolohow-Ermittlung leiten?", schnappte Amelia scharf, und an anderen Tagen hätte sie Jepedina sehr verlegen werden lassen. Es war eben etwas schwer, sich einzugewöhnen, wenn da draußen ein Psychopath in schicken schwarzen Roben herumlief. „Aber so sehr, wie du Papierarbeit liebst, können wir natürlich auch diesen _komplizierteren _Ansatz versuchen, was?"

Das traf. Jepedina setzte zu eine rechtfertigenden Retourkutsche an, einfach weil sie es konnte, doch dann ließ das Rattern der Eulenklappe sie aufsehen. Eine kleine französische Waldeule schoss in ihr Büro und ruderte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, als sie vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch landete. Die Aurorin kraulte dem Tierchen die Federn, um es zu beruhigen, während sie die Nachricht abnahm. Sofort zischte die Eule ab, und Jepedina faltete das Papier besorgt auf. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, auf jede Art von Nachrichten vorsichtig zu reagieren, denn in der Regel waren sie schlecht.

Amelia erwartete definitiv keine schlechten Nachrichten, sondern tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch. Jepedina blinzelte und versuchte das zu ignorieren, während sie das Memo überflog, das der Farbe nach dem ersten Stock entstammte. Mafalda Hopfkirch lud sie recht enthusiastisch ein, sie so bald wie möglich in ihrem Büro aufzusuchen. _Rory Malt zufolge wird es Sie interessieren. _Malt, ein Flohnetzwerkler, war ein alter Bekannter aus der Schule, und es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie sich gegenseitig kleine Gefallen taten. Aber der erste Stock?

Nachdenklich hob die Aurorin eine Augenbraue. „Amelia", sagte sie skeptisch und versuchte Exeter, Irish Stew und Dienstpläne aus ihrem Kopf zu verjagen und sich ihr Hirn nach Mafalda Hopfkirch zu zermartern, die sie _wirklich _nicht kannte. „Hast du schon mal von einer Mafalda Hopfkirch gehört?"

Mit ärgerlich gerunzelter Stirn, weil sie wohl zu ihren Plänen zurückkehren wollte, lehnte Bones sich zurück und ließ schwarzes Haar über buschige Augenbrauen fallen. „Hopfkirch? Natürlich, wir haben eine Akte über ihren Bruder, Charles Hopfkirch, ist aber wahrscheinlich nichts dran." Immerhin schien Amelia noch Aurorin genug zu sein, um zuerst an Ermittlungen und erst dann an Ministeriumsorganisation zu denken. „Mafalda ist seine Schwester, hat sich, glaube ich, letztes Jahr in die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei versetzen lassen. Warum?"

Alarmiert sah Jepedina auf und schwang endlich ihre Beine vom Schreibtisch. „Unbefugte Zauberei?", wiederholte sie scharf und war plötzlich hellwach. Mutterinstinkte sprangen an. _Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei. Osterferien. James ist daheim. _Drei Fakten verbanden sich zu einer unheilvollen Vorahnung. Jepedina kannte ihren Sohn, und ihr wurde abrupt klar, dass sie diese Sorte Memo seit fünfeinhalb Jahren erwartete. „Ich muss los, Amelia!" Hastig rappelte sie sich auf, ignorierte protestierende Muskeln und strich sich rasch die Roben glatt, bevor sie bereits den Schreibtisch umrundete.

„Das hier muss aber bis morgen fertig sein!", protestierte Bones. Jepedina kam ruckartig zum Stehen, als die andere sie kurzerhand an einem Zipfel ihrer Robe packte. „Du kannst unmöglich weg, bevor wir hier fertig sind."

Amelia klang sehr resolut, und Jepedina verdrehte die Augen. Ärger auf ihren Sohn und seine ewigen Dummheiten begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, und er schloss automatisch auch Amelia mit ein, die etwas wie Mutterinstinkte überhaupt nicht hatte. Wissend, wie sie Bones am schnellsten abschütteln konnte - wenn es nach ihr ginge, wäre sie bereits im ersten Stock -, kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis darüber, was Bones ihr über das Dienstplanproblem erklärt hatte, und kam zur erstbesten Lösung, die ihr einfiel.

„Ein eigenes Team!", entschied sie ungeduldig. Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog sie an ihrem Ärmel, und der Stoff entglitt Bones' Fingern. „Gib Dearborn halt ein eigenes Team. Ich bin vielleicht länger weg."

„Jetzt schon? Bist du wahnsinnig?" Hinter ihr lamentierte Bones weiter, während Jepedina stirnrunzelnd den Kaminsims nach einer neuen Packung Flohpulver absuchte. Als sie ihn schließlich auf dem Bücherregal entdeckte, murmelte sie einen ungeduldigen Fluch und griff danach, und Amelia redete noch immer.

„Die Fälle, Jepedina, Dearborns Fälle!" Hinter ihr knarrte der Stuhl, als Bones, wahrscheinlich händeringend, aufstand, und Jepedina schmiss heftiger als nötig eine Handvoll des Pulvers in den Kamin. Grüne Flammen loderten auf und spiegelten ihre Stimmung. „Wenigstens die Dolohow-Akte kann kein anderer übernehmen!"

„Gib ihn Shacklebolt", antwortete die Aurorin knapp über die Schulter. Als sie in die Flammen sprang, erhaschte sie einen letzten Blick auf ihre Kollegin, die sie anstarrte, als sei sie Grindelwalds Geist begegnet, und wortlos mit den Lippen den Namen ihres allerneusten Junioren nachformte.

Verzweifelte Situationen verlangten nun einmal nach verzweifelten Lösungen. „Mafalda Hopfkirchs Büro!", deklarierte sie, und die Welt wurde endgültig grün.

* * *

Jepedina fand sich in einem fensterlosen Raum wieder, der so klein war, dass der Kamin hinter ihr ebenso monströs wirkte wie der Schreibtisch vor ihr, auf dem unterschiedliche merkwürdig geformte, halb mit Tüchern abgedeckte Apparaturen standen. An den Wänden hingen Strichlisten und... _Fahndungsfotos_? Mafalda Hopfkirch sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf. 

Die winzige, schrumpelige alte Hexe mit der riesigen Hornbrille erreichte kaum die Höhe ihres eigenen Schreibtischs, und wie sie nun unter ergrauenden Augenbrauen grinste und sich die Hände rieb, konnte die Aurorin sich einen Moment lang nicht entscheiden, ob sie sie lieber mit Professor Flitwick oder Argus Filch vergleichen sollte.

Normalerweise hatte sie eine Art masochistischen Spaß daran, sich durch die Kamine wirbeln zu lassen. Heute jedoch hatte die kurze Reise lediglich zu weiteren Sekunden verholfen, in denen sie sich die unterschiedlichen Horrorszenarien ausmalen konnte, in die ihr Sohn sich gebracht hatte. Streiche! Nachsitzen jede Woche! Kein _Wunder, _dass es so gekommen war, und wenn James sich darauf verließ, dass ihr der Mahnbrief des Ministeriums als Strafe reichte, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Wütend klopfte sie sich die Roben aus, und die Aschewolke dämpfte ihre Stimme. „Okay. Was hat er gemacht?"

Mit Begrüßungen oder Vorstellungen hielt sie sich nicht auf, doch Jepedina war es ohnehin mittlerweile gewohnt, im Ministerium erkannt zu werden. Madam Hopfkirch schien ihr abruptes Auftauchen sowieso nicht im Geringsten zu überraschen. Die Hexe beäugte kurz kritisch eine der Apparaturen, deren Rädchen und Angeln gerade zur Ruhe kamen, und sah dann auf, während ihre Lippen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln ausdehnten.

„Oh, er hat nichts getan", erwiderte sie strahlend, rieb sich wieder die Hände, und die Ähnlichkeit zu Filch wurde plötzlich überwältigend. „Aber bald wird er etwas tun, und ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie es rechtzeitig hergeschafft haben, denn es dürfte jeden Augenblick so weit sein!"

Übergroße Eulenaugen versprühten einen solchen Enthusiasmus, dass Jepedina das Gefühl hatte, als sei zumindest jemand dabei, geboren zu werden, und reiner Auroreninstinkt drängte sie dazu, sich einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurückzuziehen. Immerhin, Amelia _hatte _eine Akte erwähnt.

Einen Augenblick lang runzelte die Aurorin über Hopfkirchs Worten verwirrt die Stirn, bis sie schaltete. Ihr Ärger hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen lassen, dass die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei zu jenen Ministeriumsbüros zählte, in der die ordinären Vorstellungen von Zeit einfach nicht zutrafen. Wie sonst sollte Gelegenheit sein, die Mahnbriefe zu verfassen, die unmittelbar nach der Straftat bei den minderjährigen Tätern einzutreffen hatten? Sie selbst hatte das immer verwirrt, aber man sah ja auch an Menschen wie Hopfkirch, was es für einen Effekt auf die Leute hatte.

„Der Junge wird was erleben", grollte sie ein wenig, um dem Ärger endlich Luft zu machen. „Zauberei außerhalb der Schule! Und ich dachte, er wird langsam erwachsen!" Abrupt kam ihr der Vergleich von sich selbst zu Alastor Moody in den Kopf, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, und der Gedanke ließ sie schaudern. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht zügeln. „Was auch immer es ist, es setzt Hausarrest", teilte sie Madam Hopfkirch düster mit und strich sich widerwillig das Haar aus der Stirn, das wie immer verbissen Widerstand leistete. „In Gefahr kann er nicht sein, sonst hätten wir Auroren zuerst davon gehört, also war es wieder irgendein dummer Streich! James sollte es besser wissen, als einen Verweis zu riskieren!"

Kopfschüttelnd stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und hielt dann inne, als Hopfkirchs leises Kichern das kleine Büro erfüllte. „Ah, ich liebe so resolute Eltern wie Sie", lobte die Hexe beifällig. „Wie viel Arbeit können uns Menschen wie Sie ersparen! James Potter, Ihr Sohn, ja? So ein anständiger Junge... so eine saubere Akte..." Jepedina stutzte und öffnete den Mund, doch Hopfkirch fuhr bereits fort. „Aber es geht ja gar nicht um ihn, nicht wahr? Nein, nein, um Sirius Black geht es, oh ja, jeden Moment jetzt..."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, während der Mafalda sich die Hände rieb und die Aurorin auf sie hinabstarrte.

Sirius Black? Was in aller Welt hatte sie mit _Sirius Black _zu schaffen? Jepedina versuchte ein Bild des Jungen abzurufen; ihr Gedächtnis folgte der Aufforderung sozusagen schulterzuckend und zeigte die beiläufige Miene eines Vierzehnjährigen, der ihr höflich die Salatschüssel reichte.

„Sirius Black?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Nicht nur, dass sie Sirius kaum kannte - er fiel ja nun auch nicht gerade in ihren Aufgabenbereich. „Warum rufen Sie mich wegen Sirius Black?"

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wer Hopfkirch auf ihr potentielles Interesse hingewiesen hatte, und der Zusammenhang stellte sich her, noch bevor die andere mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Rory Malt hatte Sirius im letzten Sommer in Godric's Hollow getroffen und musste ihren Bekanntschaftsgrad mit ihm überinterpretiert haben.

„Rory sagte, es sei interessant für Sie. Der junge Black hat ja nun schon ein relativ langes Register", tschilpte Hopfkirch fröhlich weiter. Auch das neu für Jepedina, und es hatte bisher keinen Grund gegeben, warum es sie interessieren sollte. „Hoffen wir, dass es ihn diesmal seinen Platz in Hogwarts kostet", fügte Hopfkirch vorfreudig hinzu.

Die Aurorin hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. _Das_ allerdings klang ernst. Gut, sie kannte Sirius kaum, und wenn überhaupt, dann sollten seine Eltern anstatt ihr hier warten. Aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, den jungen Black wohl noch öfter zu bewirten, weil James sie ohnehin nicht um Erlaubnis fragen würde, und wo sie da war, konnte sie auch bleiben. Erleichterung darüber, dass ihr Sohn doch keinen Ärger hatte, kühlte sie rapide ab, und schon die Ehre gebot zu sehen, was sie für den Jungen tun konnte.

Außerdem war alles besser, als Amelia Bones wieder zu sehen, bevor sie ihre Anweisungen ausgeführt hatte.

„Kann ich mir das mal ansehen, dieses Register?", fragte sie also, um sich auf die Situation einzustimmen, und fand es in einem beiläufigen Gedanken leicht schräg, von Registern anstatt von Akten und Ermittlungen zu reden. Vermutlich der Einfall irgendeines Pädagogen, der die lieben Kleinen schützen wollte, oder ein ähnlicher Unsinn. „Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, dass er öfter gegen das Zauberverbot verstößt?"

Als Antwort gackerte Mafalda Hopfkirch so fies vor sich hin, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog, dass Jepedinas Instinkte automatisch aufschrieen, auch wenn die andere nur fahrig damit winkte. Mit einem Knallen erschien direkt vor ihrer Nase ein Pergament, und Jepedina ergriff es stirnrunzelnd. Ein erster Blick sagte ihr, dass der Text darauf lang war.

„Wer hat ihm das so lange durchgehen lassen?", fragte sie irritiert. Die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei war nun nicht gerade für ihre Milde bekannt. Im Gegenteil, sie nahm sich viel zu ernst, und deshalb hatte die Strafverfolgung sie auch vor Jahren in diesen Stock ausgelagert.

Erneut zuckte die schrullige Hexe mit den Achseln. „Drei der vier fallen unter Klausel 7a", antwortete sie schlicht. „Humbug, Klausel 7a, wenn Sie mich fragen. Da kann ja jeder gehen und Protego-Zauber sprechen, nur weil sie automatisch als Verteidigungszauber sortiert werden. Aber diesmal kommt er nicht davon, der junge Black, oh nein. Diesmal ist es etwas Großes!"

„Klausel 7a", wiederholte die Aurorin langsam. Nicht, dass sie Klausel 7a gekannt hätte, aber die Nachricht kam durch. „Wofür sollte ein sechzehnjähriger Junge Schildzauber brauchen?"

„_Das_ frage ich mich allerdings auch", stimmte Hopfkirch ihr in einem Ausdruck tiefster Befriedigung zu und faltete steif die Hände vor der Brust. „Und wenn Sie mich fragen, es... _oh_!"

Jepedinas Kopf schnappte hoch. Eine der Apparaturen auf dem Schreibtisch war in Bewegung geraten - war das ein _Hamster, _der da in einem Rad zu laufen begann! -, ein lautes Knallen hallte sekundenlang in dem kleinen Raum wider, und vor Hopfkirch erschien ein zweites Blatt Pergament mit dem Ministeriumswappen, auf dem sich hastige Worte zu bilden begannen.

„Es ist so weit!", deklarierte Hopfkirch hocherfreut und beugte sich vor, um die Meldung durch ihre dicken Brillengläser zu studieren.

Erneut hob die Aurorin die Augenbrauen. „Wenn ich das mal haben dürfte...", unterbrach sie die andere in einem Ton milder Entschlossenheit, der keine Widerrede zuließ, und beugte sich an ihr vorbei, um ihr das Papier über ihren Kopf hinweg wegzuschnappen. Hopfkirch schniefte beleidigt und schielte schräg zu ihr hoch, während Jepedina die Meldung intensiv studierte.

Sekunden später wanderten ihre Augenbrauen weiter in die Höhe. Jepedina hatte keine Ahnung von den Klauseln der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei, aber dafür wusste sie mehr über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als jeder in diesem Stockwerk, und sie erkannte durchaus ein Duellprotokoll, wenn sie eines sah. Oder besser ein halbes Duellprotokoll - die Flüche des offenbar volljährigen Gegners listete der Ministeriumszauber freilich nicht auf. Schildzauber, Defensivzauber. Ein Lähmzauber, definitiv kein Defensivzauber, doch ein Angriff ließ sich schließlich nicht allein mit _Protego _abwehren. Das Ganze konnte nur Sekunden gedauert haben. Es endete mit einem Fluch der Stoßklasse - Aurorenfluch. Jepedina blinzelte. UTZ-Level.

„Wo fand das statt?", fragte sie scharf und scannte das Pergament, schon bereit, sofort in den Kamin zu springen. „Wo... Grimmauldplatz 12, London? Das ist unmöglich, da _wohnt _er, und unaufspürbar ist es, _kein _Todesser könnte je..." Jepedina schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig, als sie merkte, dass sie brabbelte, und sah zurück auf die Meldung. Als erster Instinkt hatte sie zurück in die Zentrale hetzen und mit einem Team zum Ort des Geschehens aufbrechen wollten, denn dieser Tage bedeutete ein Duell wie dieses Todesser. Doch das machte keinen Sinn. Nicht nur, dass selbst Auroren der Black-Residenz nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten - die Blacks waren überhaupt kein _Ziel. _Sie waren verdammte Todessersympathisanten!

Mit dem Krieg konnte das hier nichts zu tun haben. Jepedina runzelte konzentriert die Stirn, und das Gesamtbild schnappte abrupt in seinen Rahmen.

Stapelweise Akten verwahrte die Zentrale über die Blacks, manche davon Jahrhunderte alt. Das einzige Büro der Strafverfolgung, das sich noch nicht von ihnen hatte bestechen lassen, war das für Muggelartefakte. _Mum, Sirius ist nicht so, wirklich nicht. Er hasst seine Eltern! _Eine andere Erinnerung drängte sich dazwischen, wieder James, der sich in einer Nacht im letzten Sommer sehr wütend auf den Küchentisch gelehnt und Tobias und sie entschlossen angesehen hatte. _Wenn Sirius hier bleiben will, bleibt er hier. _Oha.

Sie hätte das _sehen _müssen. Ärger stieg wieder in ihr auf, und sie merkte erst, dass sie die Hand zur Faust geballt hatte, als das Pergament unter ihren Fingern knisterte.

Als sie wieder aufsah, starrte Hopfkirch indigniert zu ihr hoch und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. „Darf ich das jetzt wiederhaben?", schnappte sie wie ein Frosch nach einer Fliege und rückte ihre dicke Brille zurecht. Definitiv bereute sie, Rory einen Gefallen getan zu haben. „Ich muss das bearbeiten."

Jepedina sah sie nur so lange an, bis sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und sah wieder auf das Pergament hinab, nachdenklich. Erst einmal musste sie sich um das offensichtliche Problem kümmern. Ihr Wissen über Rechtslehre für unbefugte Zauberei abrufend, das zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr umfangreich war, überschlug sie die Angaben im Kopf. „Das sind aber ebenfalls Defensivzauber. Reicht es trotzdem für eine Verwarnung?"

Hopfkirch versteifte sich empört. „Selbstverständlich reicht das für eine Verwarnung!" Sie plusterte sich auf. „Es war keine Muggelgegend, gut, aber dieser Stoßfluch bringt ihn endlich vor Gericht! Eine Anhörung setzt das, oh ja, und dann wird er aus Hogwarts verwiesen..."

Sie verstummte, als sie den langen und ausführlichen Blick bemerkte, zu dem ihr Gegenüber nach der Hälfte ihrer Sprechzeit angesetzt hatte. Jepedina ließ ihn noch ein paar Momente länger anhalten, um ihren Punkt klar zu machen.

Kein Freund ihres Sohnes wurde von der Schule verwiesen, weil er sich verteidigte. Und gegen Schwarzmagier und seine eigene Familie noch dazu!

„Wissen Sie", sagte sie gelassen. „Das glaube ich nicht." Einen Moment dachte sie über die angemessenste Vorgehensweise nach, bevor sie innerlich mit den Schultern zuckte und das Pergament zu zerreißen begann. Hopfkirch starrte sie mit so großen Augen an, dass man in Betracht ziehen könnte, sie als Quaffel zu verwenden. „Ich glaube", fuhr Jepedina sehr bestimmt fort, während sie sich gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte und die Schnipsel kleiner werden ließ. „dass es keine Anhörung geben wird, denn es ist gar nichts passiert. Hier ist nirgendwo ein Register länger geworden, nicht wahr?"

Hopfkirch atmete scharf ein. Innerlich versteifte Jepedina sich ein wenig, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, rechnete sie nicht mit großem Widerstand. Immerhin _war_ sie die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale, und in der vorherigen Woche hatte sie sogar Moody zum Schweigen gebracht. Mehr noch, sie plante das für die Zukunft zur Regeln werden zu lassen.

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", protestierte die Unbefugte und fuchtelte mit einem Finger irgendwo vor Jepedinas Bauch herum. „Das ist gegen das Gesetz! Dafür werde ich Sie anzeigen, oh ja, Mrs. Potter, ich werde Sie _anzeigen_!"

Beinahe wäre sie milde beeindruckt. „Na sicher." Jepedina zuckte mit den Achseln und fing einen Schnipsel, der ihr entglitten war, auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte. Man sollte meinen, dass Moody schon lange vor ihrer Zeit überall im Ministerium klar gemacht hatte, wie mit Auroren umzugehen war. Innerlich dankte sie Amelia für ihre hopfkirch'schen Randbemerkungen. „Aber wenn Sie mich anzeigen, bin ich vielleicht genötigt, all meine Ermittlungen vorzeitig zu schließen und komme möglicherweise zu voreiligen Schlüssen. Es wäre doch schade, Madam Hopfkirch, wenn jemand aus Ihrer Familie für nichts in Askaban landen würde, oder was meinen Sie?"

Jepedina fühlte sich nicht einmal besonders fies. Ihre Abneigung gegen Hopfkirch war konstant gewachsen, seit sie aus ihrem Kamin gestolpert war - diese Frau, die einen unschuldigen Jungen von der Schule verwiesen sehen wollte, nur weil sie eine Art sadistischer Freude daran hatte. Und immerhin erwies sich Mafalda Hopfkirchs Reaktion als intensiv genug, um interessant für die Ermittlung zu sein.

Die kleine Unbefugte starrte vor den Kopf gestoßen zu ihr hoch. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, ob vor Empörung oder Schrecken war schwer zu sagen, und Jepedina beschloss, genug Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Sie erhob sich, um die Schnipsel vorsichtig in die Flammen zu werfen, wo sie in den fröhlich flackernden Flammen verkohlten. Sie hatte noch mehr zu tun als hier herumzustehen.

„Also, guten Abend, Madam Hopfkirch." Sie grüßte gelassen, bevor sie nach einer Handvoll Flohpulver griff und in den Kamin sprang. Die Unbefugte starrte ihr nur nach.

Von der Zentrale aus machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Amelia bescheid zu geben, dass sie für den Rest der Schicht vertreten werden musste. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie daheim erwartet wurde.

* * *

Jepedina hatte nicht gewusst, dass es schon so spät war; sie musste während ihrer Konferenz mit Amelia früher am Abend für längere Zeit weggedöst sein, als sie geglaubt hatte. Als sie in ihren Vorgarten in Godric's Hollow apparierte, lagen ihre Azaleen und Hyazinthen schon lange in nächtlicher Dunkelheit, und die Straßenlaternen hatten sich ausgeschaltet. Durch das Wohnzimmerfenster sah sie ein einziges entferntes Licht, das seinen Ursprung in der Küche haben musste. Der Rest des Hauses lag in Schweigen da, doch Jepedina ließ sich nicht täuschen. Zielstrebig stapfte sie durch den Schlamm des letzten Regens auf die Haustür zu. 

Tobias musste wie immer keine Türen geschlossen haben; sobald ihr _Alohomora _die Eingangstür entriegelte und sachte aufschwingen ließ, hörte sie seine Stimme gedämpft durch den Flur hallen. Während sie die Schildzauber mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabs reaktivierte, wurde ihr Ehemann von der aufgeregten Stimme ihres Sohnes unterbrochen, und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, befand sich noch eine dritte Person im Raum.

„...ist keine Entscheidung, die von heute auf morgen getroffen wird, James." Lebhaft konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie Tobias bei den Worten die Brille auf die Nase schob und die Stirn runzelte. „Wir werden jetzt alle schlafen gehen und das morgen besprechen, wenn deine Mutter hier ist. Dann können wir bei Sirius' Eltern vorbeisehen und das Problem gemeinsam lösen."

„_Dad!_" James klang leicht verzweifelt, stellte Jepedina fest, und verstaute ihren Mantel in der Garderobe. Noch immer trug sie die offiziellen schwarzsilbernen Roben der Auroren darunter. „Sirius _will _nicht mit seinen Eltern reden, er will hier bleiben!"

„Mr. Potter, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich nur so lange bleibe, bis ich was Eigenes gefunden habe. Ich kann in den Ferien arbeiten..." Sirius. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er auch etwas zu sagen hatte. Sich in Richtung der Küche umwendend, fing Jepedina den Geruch nach Kräutertee auf, den Tobias aufgesetzt haben musste, um die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Das Haus vibrierte vor Spannung.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Sirius, ganz und gar nicht." Tobias klang ratlos, aber entschlossen. „Es geht nicht darum... Ach, Jungs, das ist doch vergebene Mühe. James, deine Mutter wird morgen früh heimkommen, und sie wird dir dasselbe sagen..."

In diesem Moment trat Jepedina in das dämmrige Kerzenlicht, und das Quietschen der Dielen ließ ihn aufsehen und für einen Moment verstummen. „Jepedina!" Tobias' Miene erhellte sich. Seinem Morgenmantel zufolge hatte er bereits im Bett gelegen, doch das Lächeln ließ ihn wacher und eindeutig erleichtert wirken. Er schien zu überrascht um sich zu wundern, wo sie so plötzlich herkam. Die Reaktion sagte ihr weit mehr über die zurückliegende Diskussion als James' Stirnrunzeln oder Sirius' fahrige Haltung. Sie runzelte die Stirn identisch zu ihrem Sohn, als ihr Blick auf den Jungen fiel, der sich in einer zu steifen Bewegung zu ihr umgewandt hatte. Fluchnachwirkungen. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen.

„Jepedina", fuhr Tobias etwas ärgerlich fort. „Wir haben hier eine... eine _Situation. _Offenbar hatte Sirius Streit mit seinen Eltern und ist davon gerannt..."

„Geflogen, Mr. Potter." Sirius hatte ihn mit sehr ernster Miene unterbrochen, als sei das Detail ungemein wichtig, und Tobias runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich bin geflogen. Auf meinem Besen."

„Geflogen, was auch immer. Jepedina, bitte sag diesen beiden jungen Männern selbst, dass es keinen Sinn hat, bis in die Nacht zu diskutieren. Ich habe gerade versucht, ihnen zu erklären, dass du ihnen sagen wirst..."

„...dass Sirius bleiben kann, wenn er will. Solange er will." Wäre Jepedina noch zwanzig Jahre jünger gewesen, hätte sie sich auf die Lippen gebissen. Sie hatte ihren Ehemann nicht so unterbrechen wollen, doch dann war es einfach herausgekommen.

Tobias verstummte irritiert, und sie trat endgültig in die Küche, um sich an einem der freien Stühle niederzulassen. „Hallo Tobias, hallo James. Hallo Sirius." Sie nahm sich bewusst einen Augenblick, um die drei zu mustern, und wurde erstaunlicherweise nicht unterbrochen. Sirius hatte nur eine Augenbraue gehoben, viel zu gesammelt, als dass die Ruhe natürlich sein konnte, und James sah sie mit einem schrägen Blick an, der das Abbild seines Vaters war.

Ihr Ehemann fing sich als erstes. „Schatz...", setzte er warnend an und warf ihr über die Ränder seiner Brillengläser und die Jungen hinweg einen eindringlichen Blick zu, doch sie wischte den Einwurf nur beiseite, gab ihm den _Reden wir später-_Blick, der zu ihrer beider Standartrepertoire gehörte, seit sie wieder als Aurorin arbeitete.

„Später, Toby", sagte sie nur und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder sehr müde, wie nach Feldmissionen, wenn das Adrenalin die Konzentration erleichterte und nachher wieder abbaute. Sie unternahm einen angestrengten Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen, und sah James und seinen Freund an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den großen Koffer, der mit einem Sauberwisch zusammen vergessen in der Ecke stand. James sah sehr misstrauisch zurück, doch heute hatte sie kein _Aber _in der Hinterhand. Sirius sah zu Boden, und sie war Rory Malt plötzlich sehr dankbar.

Die Aurorin räusperte sich. „Bekomme ich auch einen Tee?", fuhr sie betont munter fort. „Ich hatte eine ereignisreiche Schicht. Voller Überraschungen."

Tobias hob die Augenbraue und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er der Bitte folgte. James begann zu grinsen, und sie rutschte auf den Stuhl neben ihm, während sie überlegte, welches Gästezimmer sich am besten dafür eignete, permanent benutzt zu werden.

* * *

_September 1977._

Die Sommerferien gingen zu Ende. Noch immer herrschte Krieg, und Jepedina hatte einen langen und zähen Tag hinter sich, während dem sie die Teams koordinierte, mit den Senioren Fälle diskutierte, massenhaft Papierkram erledigte und eine Abschlussrede für die graduierenden Rekruten schrieb. Als sie endlich heim apparierte, bereitete Tobias schon das Sonntagsessen vor, James schien mit Lily unterwegs zu sein, und Sirius fand sie im Wintergarten.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb James' Mutter im Eingang stehen, um ihn zu mustern. In weiten, dunkelblauen Roben saß er auf einer Bank bei den Magnolien, blinzelte ein wenig nachdenklich in den Mittagshimmel und spielte mit einem Brief, den er lose mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte Jepedina Alastor sehr scharf beobachtet, als er ihn etwas weniger missmutig, als sie erwartet hätte, unterschrieb. Sirius hatte die Aufnahmetests mit wehenden Fahnen bestanden. Er hatte den Charakter und das Talent eines geborenen Auroren. Nicht einmal Moody hatte noch Einwände gefunden.

Bald würde der Junge keine Zivilroben mehr tragen. Jepedina lächelte leicht, als sie sich vorstellte, wie atemberaubend das Schwarz und Silber zu diesen grauen Augen aussehen würde; dabei erschienen ihr bereits jetzt für ihren Geschmack zu viele hübsche Mädchengesichter in seinem Kamin. Sirius war achtzehn, begann langsam wie ein Mann auszusehen, hatte noch nie so unverdorben und lieb gewirkt wie andere Jungen seines Alters. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich mit ihm und James über den Phönixorden unterhielt, und die Vorstellung amüsierte sie. Andere Eltern redeten mit ihren Kindern in diesem Alter über Sex, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie jetzt noch viel zu diesem Thema beisteuern könnte.

Obwohl Sirius sie nicht ansah, wusste Jepedina, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, und so stieß sie sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte näher. Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, sah er auf und grinste leicht.

„Na, stolz?", fragte sie leise und knuffte ihn gutmütig in die Schulter. Obwohl es Herbst wurde, schien ihnen die Sonne kräftig und warm auf die Nasen. Er sollte besser stolz sein; verheerend wenige hatten es dieses Jahr an Moodys prüfendem Auge vorbei ins Aurorentraining geschafft.

Die meisten von ihnen würden sterben. Auch viele im Phönixorden würden sterben; in der Zentrale nahmen sie das lange als gegeben hin. Doch Jepedina war stolz auf ihren Sohn, den zukünftigen Fluchbrecher, weil er sich trotzdem für diesen Weg entschieden hatte, sich der Gefahren voll bewusst, und es gab Dinge, die einfach getan werden mussten. Sie hatte keinen Feigling erzogen. Und genauso stolz war sie auf Sirius.

Jetzt zuckte der Junge ein wenig unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Quatsch", erwiderte er nach einem Moment und grinste wieder, spielte beiläufig mit dem Pergament. „Mein Ruf wäre ja völlig ruiniert, wenn ich auf profane Selbstverständlichkeiten mit Stolz reagieren würde, nicht wahr?"

_Profane Selbstverständlichkeiten. _Sie lachte leise. Dieses Kokettieren mit Arroganz war ein Spiel zwischen Sirius und James, aber gerade im Moment erinnerte es sie aus irgendeinem Grund an Dorcas Meadowes, als sie noch jung und noch nicht so abgebrüht war. Als sie noch Witze machte, die nicht notgedrungen Pietätlosigkeiten enthielten, und trotzdem schon neben Moody und Diggory genannt wurde. „Wenn du nur wüsstest, junger Mann", konterte sie schmunzelnd und dachte an Moodys Proteste. „Wenn du nur wüsstest."

Sirius warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ein paar Geheimnisse mussten Seniorauroren sich immerhin bewahren. „Dann lass mich stolz auf dich sein, Sirius", sagte sie etwas ernster. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Immerhin würde er bald einer von ihnen sein. „Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du dich bei uns bewirbst, weißt du?"

Sirius zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt", antwortete er vage und blinzelte einen Punkt vor sich auf dem Boden an. „Manche Dinge muss man alleine schaffen, nicht wahr?"

Nachdenklich hob Jepedina die Augenbrauen. Nein, eigentlich gab es wenig, was man alleine schaffen musste. Ein Auror im Feld schaffte nichts alleine, wenn kein Kamerad seinen Rücken deckte. Selbst ein mächtiger Zauberer schaffte nichts ohne einen Freund an seiner Seite. Aber sie wusste, dass das nicht war, was Sirius meinte. Der Junge neben ihr, der langsam ein Mann wurde, kannte diese anderen Situationen, wo Familie und Freunde nicht das gleiche waren, auch wenn er sie nie hätte kennen sollten. Immerhin hatte sie die letzte davon, in gewisser Weise, selbst miterlebt. Und im Training und später im Feld würde sie ihm in der Tat nicht helfen können.

„Du wirst ein guter Auror werden", prophezeite sie ihm stattdessen. „_Ohnegleichen_ in Verteidigung, nicht wahr?"

„Japp." Er grinste. „Theoretisch und praktisch."

„Dann kann ja wenig schief gehen." Die Erinnerung an den Vorfall vor zwei Jahren kam wieder in ihr auf, und plötzlich fiel sie in sein Grinsen ein. „Und Übung hast du ja auch schon. Mit Stoßflüchen auf UTZ-Level, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Überrascht sah er zu ihr auf. Einen Augenblick lang spiegelte sich Unverständnis in seinen Augen, bis er gedanklich zu dem einzigen Vorfall vorstieß, auf den sie anspielen konnte. „Woher...", setzte er an, doch die Aurorin wischte den Einwurf mit einem Winken beiseite. Senioraurorengeheimnisse, nicht wahr?

„Welche Variante hast du benutzt? _Everbero _oder _Plagam Infligerus_?", fragte sie stattdessen und war wirklich ehrlich interessiert. Die Blacks hielten sich bedeckt, und das war gut für sie, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie den einen oder anderen _interessanteren _Fluch kannten, einfach nur, weil sie Blacks waren. Am liebsten hätte sie alles über den Vorfall erfragt.

Sirius lächelte in die Sonne, und beinahe selig. „_Picarus, _ehrlich gesagt", gab er schließlich zurück. „An dem Tag habe ich mich entschieden, ein Auror zu werden." Seine Miene verhärtete sich kurz, und entspannte sich, als Jepedina nicht nachhakte. Es ging sie einfach nichts an.

„Der ist fies.", stimmte sie nach einem Moment behaglichen Schweigens zu. Und sie war durchaus milde beeindruckt. Kein Zauber, den sie in Hogwarts unterrichteten. Andererseits, sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr davon überraschen lassen, dass James und seine Freunde allerlei Zauber beherrschten, von denen selbst sie nur vage gehört hatte. Albus hatte ihr einiges über die Vier erzählt. Zumindest das, was er selbst wusste.

Dann jedoch verdüsterte sich Jepedinas Miene, als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, welche Situation zwischen Eltern und Sohn zu einem halbgaren Zaubererduell führen konnte, und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches der Bilder in ihrem Kopf ihr am wenigsten gefiel. Sie war froh, Sirius in den letzten Jahren bei ihnen gewusst zu haben, und dass er wenigstens die Chance erhalten hatte, zwei ganz normale Sommerferien zu erleben, mit einer ganz normalen Familie.

Jepedina hatte sich nie ein zweites Kind gewünscht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie sich nie überhaupt ein Kind gewünscht. Und doch hatte sie vom ersten Moment an nicht daran zweifeln können, dass James sie stolz machen würde. Auch wenn ihr Sohn sich zur Gewohnheit hatte werden lassen, ihre Erwartungen zu übertreffen. Tobias' Einfluss, vermutlich.

Und so war sie jetzt auch stolz auf Sirius. Auf ihren _anderen _Sohn. Der nicht ihr Erbe sein würde, aber der in ihre Fußstapfen trat, wie James es nicht konnte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast getroffen", fügte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Sirius sah sie an, grinste, lehnte sich dann zufrieden auf der Bank zurück und blinzelte entspannt in die Sonne. Ein fieser Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. „Oh ja", bestätigte er mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. „Genau da, wo's wehtut."

Damals in Hopfkirchs Büro hätte Jepedina nie geahnt, wie zufrieden sie eines Tages mit sich sein würde, weil sie diesen Brief zerrissen hatte. Wie selbstverständlich es sich anfühlen würde.

Was man halt tat, für seine Jungs.


End file.
